


Ravenous

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Joan rewards Vera for a job well done.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up smut. F.I.L.T.H. ;-)
> 
> Also, I was a bit inspired by *that* one scene in Tipping the Velvet. :)

Seated in a chair nicked from the dining hall, Medusa dissolves into the shadows of the boiler room. She’s summoned her right hand for another midnight meeting. These “debriefs” have become a weekly routine, but this time she’s arranged for a slight deviation. Tonight, her little mouse will receive a much deserved reward and she herself will finally reap the fruits of her labor.

This afternoon, the modest Deputy had surprised her with a fruitful lead to a new drug stash, thanks to her skillful inquisition of one of the inmates. She’d watched the interrogation over the CCTV with a smirk of pleasure plastered across her sly lips, proud of Vera’s impressive progress. The undeniable hum of arousal accompanied the discovery, slowly growing over the course of the day, eventually reaching a fever pitch by late evening. She’d resisted the desire to alleviate some of the tension and instead held onto it, allowing it to build into a delicious ball of lust that clawed at her insides with a ravenous hunger. Now she intendeds to enjoy the much needed release.

Hearing the swipe lock click, her cunt pulses in anticipation and she inhales sharply as she waits for her acolyte to come into view. The sound of petite heels make their way in her direction and she hears her name timidly whispered in the stillness of the room. She remains silent and waits like a serpent for her prey.

Finally Vera steps around the corner of the boiler and sees Joan seated on the chair. She quickly approaches with a shy smile, as always her nervous fingers knot before the V of her pelvis.

“Sorry I’m late, Bakula stopped me on the way.”

“Did you say where you were going?” Joan asks in irritation.

“Told him I was headed to intake to do some data entry. Stopped in the ladies for a minute so he wouldn’t see me come this way.” She offers a mischievous smile.

“Good girl.” She purrs, smirking as her gaze falls to Vera’s pretty pink mouth. Vera fidgets, recognizing the salacious glint in that chocolate stare.

Rising from the chair, she approaches the smaller woman, her dark shadow crawling across the cement floor in the distance. Leaning down, carmine lips turn toward Vera, allowing a warm cascade of breath to fall against a rose-tinged ear.

“Remove your skirt and underwear and turn to face the pipes.” Thick with seduction, the deep rumble vibrates directly down to Vera’s core.

With no hestitation, she does as she is told. She’s learned these meetings always end in satisfaction and she’s become a junkie for the high. Back to Joan, shaky fingers dig into the firm muscles of her legs as she silently awaits the next command. She feels exposed, but already she can feel the liquid heat that pools between her slender thighs.

“Remove your shoes and step up onto that pipe.”

In an instant, Joan’s behind her, long fingers kneading roughly into her firm ass. She sighs at the contact and grasps the pipe that runs waist high to keep herself steady. When those same elegant fingers dive between her folds, she gasps with a violent shudder.

“Mmm, so wet already. Perfect.” Joan mewls, low and lurid against the back of Vera’s neck. Her left arm snakes around to squeeze a modest breast beneath the uniform jacket and pressed shirt.

Suddenly her hands falls free and Vera whines at the loss of contact. There’s a rustling behind her and she opens her eyes, casting a side-eyed glance just as Joan drapes her neatly folded pants over the pipe. She begins to turn around, aching to see the Devil in the flesh, but a firm hand between her shoulder blades forces her torso over the pipe running horizontal to her waist. Before she has a chance to speak, long fingers coast along her clit with a firm squeeze, before drawing back to sink deep into her wetness. She moans loudly and unconsciously leans into the caress as she begins to ride Joan’s probing fingers.

For a moment, Joan fucks her slow and steady, but soon begins to lose patience against the lust ripping at her insides. She slips her fingers out and wraps a steady hand around the shining black girth strapped around her hips. She runs it the length of Vera’s silken folds before thrusting it home into her soaking cunt.

“Fuuuuck.” Vera groans as the dildo sinks deep and Joan begins thrusting firmly, strong hands clasped tightly around bony hips as she pulls her hard against her with each quickening thrust. Hard and fast she fucks her, blind lust fueling her feverish pace. The ravenous hunger within her produces a series of grunts as she slams her hips roughly into Vera’s shaking ass. Vera mewls beneath her, whimpered cries of pleasure escaping her dry lips.

A small hand flies up to a deliciously curved hip, blunt nails digging sharply as she draws Joan ever closer. “I’m..fuuuck...I’m going to cum.” Words melt away to a growled moan as Vera’s orgasm spreads like lava through her veins. She rises on the high, only to collapse again, falling heavy over the pipe at her waist. A throaty moan escapes Joan as she slows her pace, her torso slumped slightly over her diminutive Deputy. Eventually she slips out of Vera, but pulls away only slightly. She’s not yet had her fill.

“Turn around.” She commands and Vera complies, looking up to meet Joan’s erotic gaze.

Snaking a hand between them, Joan firmly circles Vera’s sensitive clit, provoking a shudder and open-mouthed sigh from the younger woman. She slips her fingers lower and sinks two in deep, spreading them wide then drawing them out slowly. Vera trembles and gasps, a small hand flying up to grasp a sturdy shoulder. With a slight shift in stance, Joan once again enters Vera with the sleek strap-on, a lascivious smirk on her handsome face as Vera moans in pleasure. Reaching down, ivory palms wrap around lean thighs and coax them around her generous hips. Vera’s eyes grow wide with delight as the change in position shifts the cock to a delightful angle.

Wrapping her arms around the trim waist before her, Joan turns away from the pipes. With the sudden loss of support, Vera leans in closer and wraps her arms tightly around Joan’s neck as she’s carried to the wall behind them. Roughly, she’s pressed against it and she groans loudly in obvious pleasure when sharp teeth sink into the tender skin at the base of her throat.

“You’re not Vanilla Vera, at all, are you?” Joan husks with a seductive chuckle. The sea-green gaze returned to her is pure wanton lust.

“Fuck me, Joan. Hard.” Vera commands without a hint of the mousy woman that first walked in the door.

With a deep moan, the Governor gets to work. Wide hips thrust and grind into the smaller woman wrapped around them, driving deep the silicone phallus that she wields with an expert touch. Hard, fast and frantic; she fucks her until sweat pools between her full breasts, until the building heat threatens to set her on fire. The slickness between her thighs creates a delicious friction and already she’s teetering dangerously close to the edge. With a sudden gasp, Vera curls into her shoulder, teeth sinking deep into the tendon as she screams her final release, gasping for air as she finally pulls away.

Panting, Joan slowly slips the dildo out of Vera’s pulsing cunt and gently lowers her to the floor. Her legs are weak from the effort, but the delicious ball of lust inside her has blossomed, sending out strong pulses that course life into her aching limbs. She steps back and begins to remove her jacket. Vera watches in wonder as she moves, the slick black dildo bobbing between her long, marble thighs, her dense patch of grey black hair glistening below it. Loosening the straps, Joan steps out of the harness and drapes it over the pipe with the remainder of her clothes. With a nod she gestures to the box sitting beneath the chair.

“Open it and put it on.” She commands, voice thick with desire.

Vera hesitates only briefly before bending down to open the box and fold back the black tissue paper inside. Her mouth falls open as she sees the matching harness and sleek black dildo. Doe eyes dart up to Joan’s amused expression.

“Hurry up, we haven’t got all night.” she hums impatiently.

With a nervous gulp, Vera does as commanded, stepping into the harness and fastening it snugly around her slim hips before slipping the dildo through the ring and adjusting it against her mons. She feels silly, self-conscious, but there’s an undeniable sense of power that surges through her as she sees the phallus jutting from her slender frame. Joan appraises her in silent approval.

“Sit.” She commands huskily. Vera instantly complies and watches as Joan approaches.

“Hands by your sides, holding the seat. You are not to move them, unless I tell you to. Understood?” Vera nods in agreement.

Satisfied, Joan steps forward, widens her stance and straddles across Vera’s lap. Reaching down, she guides the glistening shaft into position and eases herself onto it with a satisfied groan, it’s passage smooth as silk from her copious arousal. Adjusting to the fullness inside her, she begins a steady rhythm, ivory hands coming to rest on the back of the chair, eyes closed in pleasure. Spellbound, the younger woman watches in silence as Joan begins to fuck herself atop her lap. She aches to touch her, grab her full hips and draw her close, but she resists the urge and complies with Joan’s command.

Suddenly, Joan opens her eyes to meet Vera’s awestruck gaze. She smiles salaciously as she maintains eye contact and continues the frantic pumping of her hips. She dips her head and bestows an unexpected kiss, tongue lashing wildly into Vera’s eager mouth, alabaster hands gripping almost painfully at the back of Vera’s neck. She pulls away with a moan, eyes wild with lust as her hips begin a frantic thrust toward Vera’s lap. She’s close, Vera can sense it, and in a bold move, she breaks Joan’s command, reaching up to firmly grasp the milky hips atop her. Pulling them hard towards her, she thrusts her hips upward and espresso eyes grow wide as, with a guttural moan, Joan cums with a violent tremor.

She collapses forward, her breasts pressing firmly into Vera’s shoulder as she pants and shudders through the lingering waves of orgasm. Finally, she lifts her head and meets Vera’s gaze with a satisfied smirk. Grabbing Vera’s chin between thumb and forefinger, she tilts her head and places a surprisingly tender kiss, pulling away with a soft smile.

“I knew we would achieve great things together.”


End file.
